


Shhhhhh!

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Library Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leurs pantalons étaient à leurs chevilles, la bibliothèque était silencieuse et John avait retenu les règles : Utiliser le mot dans un contexte approprié et pour chacune de ses syllabes, John serait récompensé par une entrée jusqu'à la garde de la part de Sherlock. Mais est-ce que "Oh mon Dieu continu ..." peut compter comme un mot de six syllabes ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhhhhh!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shhhhhh!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655848) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Je remercie beaucoup Atlin Merrick de m'avoir permis de faire cette traduction. Et merci à vous de vous être perdus dans mes publications.

« Les boîtes de pétri… »

John marqua une pause pour essayer de contrôler sa respiration.

« …au sommet du frigo… »

Le bon docteur s'appuya sur une rangée de livres.

« …sont…sacrosaintes. » finit-il par murmurer.

Sherlock mordilla les cheveux dans la nuque de John et donna lentement trois coups de rein, un pour chaque syllabe du dernier mot. John grogna bruyamment à chaque poussée qui semblait s'éterniser. Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, il se bâillonna lui-même avec sa main avant de susurrer : « Chuuuut. »

Le brun se contenta de grogner. Ils prirent un instant pour mesurer leur rythme cardiaque et s'amusèrent à la pensée d'une éventuelle rupture d'anévrisme. John reprit contenance le premier et dit fermement : « Sh…Sherlock Holmes, tu es un …logophile. »

L'homme qualifié de la curieuse épithète gémit de satisfaction et se retira de John puis il prit son membre brûlant et lourd et se reposta à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant. Amant qui écartait les jambes aussi largement que lui permettait l'entrave de son pantalon à ses chevilles.

Sherlock pénétra de nouveau John avec précaution et se retira encore une fois avant de recommencer. Il fit cela trois fois, pour les trois syllabes du mot logophile. La dernière poussée avait laissé le détective en John jusqu'à la garde et les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent.

John prit une minute pour rassurer sa prise sur la bibliothèque devant lui et réfléchir, oui réfléchir…putain il le fallait. Trois syllabes n'allaient jamais suffire. À ce train-là il allait mourir d'hypoxémie avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu jouir et il n'allait certainement pas crever dans un recoin sombre d'une bibliothèque avec une érection qui lui aurait permis de creuser un tunnel jusqu'à la Chine.

Non si John Watson devait crever avec son pantalon aux chevilles et pénétrer par la porte de derrière ce serait avec le pénis au repos et avec un peu de sperme sur le pantalon, merci pour lui.

Ah !

« Les règles… de ce putain de génialissime jeu… sont …draconiennes. »

Derrière lui, John sentit Sherlock frissonner légèrement. Quatre syllabes.

Après un moment d'hyperventilation, Sherlock se mut à nouveau, ondulant des hanches aussi lentement que possible. Ce qui était très lent. Quatre poussées et retraits nirvaniques plus tard, le détective posait la tête sur l'épaule de John et attendait.

Quand John put de nouveau respirer normalement il murmura « L'angle…de ton dernier…coup de boutoir…était …putain…d'incandescent. »

Les yeux fermés, Sherlock dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour compter les syllabes et avoir le compte juste. Quatre. Limité par son pantalon baissé, il se rapprocha de John et se frotta avec satisfaction tout contre lui.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit au loin fit se fit figer instantanément les deux hommes. Après une demi-minute, ils expirèrent lentement.

Pourtant, si on faisait abstraction des deux douzaines de portraits pendus aux murs de la bibliothèque qui les dévisageaient d'un air sinistre et du bibliothécaire partiellement sourd de la Bodleian Library dans son bureau à cinquante mètres de là , à l'exception des milliards de particules de poussières qui recouvraient les vieux ouvrages, John et Sherlock étaient complètement seuls dans une pièce déserte.

Le médecin peinait à trouver un mot dans le vide qui emplissait aussi son esprit. Et puis, Sherlock comme une espèce de bibliothécaire angélique eut un soupir lascif tout en se collant tout contre l'oreille de John.

John dont la gorge était envahi par assez de poussière pour empêcher un homme moins résistant que lui de respirer correctement, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'était John Watson. Il était un soldat et un médecin inébranlable, un roc, et il crèverait plus tard. Et puis maintenant, il fallait trouver un mot, trouver un mot de cinq syllabes.

Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Oui, évidemment !

Oui, John ayant fait médecine il connait une grande quantité de mots de plusieurs syllabes. La plupart ayant été mis à l'épreuve de ce petit divertissement un peu plus tôt.

Échographie transœsophagienne fut refusé («Ça fait deux mots John ») et même pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiose fut autant méprisée. (« Je sais bien que je suis un génie, mais je ne peux pas tout connaître. » « Salaud. » « Tricheur » « Idiot ») et après Sherlock ait menacé de se retirer définitivement, le bon docteur s'excusa promptement et promit de se plier aux règles aussi tordues qu'elles soient : Utiliser le mot dans un contexte approprié et pour chacune de ses syllabes, John serait récompensé par une entrée jusqu'à la garde de la part de Sherlock.

Cinq…cinq…cinq syllabes. John se creusait la tête mais son hypercarbie potentielle ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Sherlock glissa un bras autour de la taille de son ami blond et se blottit contre lui.

Bingo ! John avait trouvé.

« Tu as…mon amour… dégingandé…un magnifique corps…terspichorèen. »

Le corps du danseur d'un jour trembla brièvement contre celui du bon docteur et après une inspiration, Sherlock reprit ses mouvements de hanches lascifs. À la fin de la cinquième poussée, chacun tentait de contrôler les gémissements de l'autre et John avait écarté les cuisses aussi largement que lui permettait son pantalon et s'était accroché si fermement à l'étagère qui lui faisait face que ses jointures avaient viré au blanc.

Encore une fois, tous deux prirent un instant comme pour se remémorer comment respirer. Mais un certain docteur prit un peu plus longtemps, parce qu'un certain docteur prenait plaisir à torturer un certain détective quand il en avait l'opportunité.

Après presque une minute de silence complet on n'entendit plus que le cliquetis de la boucle de la ceinture de Sherlock contre les étagères et dont l'écho curieux pouvait laisser croire au bruit des chaines traînées par un minuscule fantôme quelque part dans l'ombre de la bibliothèque.

«Plus. John. Bon Dieu. Plus. » Implora le limier dans une série de grognements monosyllabiques.

John avait maintenant besoin de six syllabes. Six. Six ! Il n'était pas sûr de connaître un autre mot de cinq syllabes alors un d'une demie douzaine. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était lui le génie, il n'était pas son…

Oh !

Sherlock frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Il aurait juré avoir vu l'ampoule de l'illumination s'allumer au-dessus de la tête de John.

« Mon…amant…dictatorial. »

Avant la fin de la cinquième poussée John se cognait la tête contre la bibliothèque devant lui et Sherlock haletait vivement.

« Mon chéri autocratique... » John ne savait pas si la pression que Sherlock exerçait sur son bras avait augmenté en raison du sobriquet ou du compte de syllabes. Et il s'en foutait, parce que quatre poussées plus tard, ils étaient tous deux partiellement aveuglés par leur plaisir.

« …notre compatibilité a été expérimentalement prouvée… »

Six fois, la queue de Sherlock sortit presque entièrement de son logement dans l'intimité de John et six fois Sherlock entra de nouveau jusqu'à la garde. Tous tremblaient, de la boucle de la ceinture du détective, aux dents de John et même l'étagère tous semblaient trembler comme des feuilles prises dans un vent léger.

«…et bien que cela puisse être qu'une simple schématisation de ce que je ressens… »

Six. Six merveilleuses fois Sherlock trouva son chemin dans l'intimité de John.

« … tu m'as prouvé…par bien des manières…que l'hétérosexualité …est quelque chose de surfait. »

Aucun d'eux ne sut si Sherlock avait jamais atteint la septième poussée mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils gémissaient trop fort pour avoir la présence d'esprit de vérifier de toute façon. Ce ne fut qu'après, en essayant de nettoyer de sa propre semence la couverture d'un exemplaire centenaire de Frankenstein, qu'il gloussa et que Sherlock siffla « Chuuuut… ».


End file.
